1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a three-phase arc heater system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different types of arc heaters have been disclosed which use both alternating current and direct current and which have been described as being suitable for three-phase arc heating. One of the problems encountered in the operation of a single-phase arc heater for any process is the widely varying temperature and velocity of the effluent gas which causes a low efficiency of product reaction or melting. Another problem is that in many cases the supply transformer cannot conveniently handle the unbalanced loading.